2 bestias, una bella y ¿un bello?
by ASKNB
Summary: Bien al fin terminé, Adaptación del cuento clásico y la película de disney "la bella y la bestia" para el foro Yo amo hetalia ¿y tú? Espero lo disfruten y desenme suerte (reto trimestral abril-julio)


Toda historia comienza con "había una vez" sin embargo no quiero empezar así... digamos que existían 3 hermanos Roderich el mayor con toques de elegancia, conocimientos por la música pero con un sentido de orientación que se perdía cada que se despegaba de sus hermanos cuando iban de compras, chico alto, de cabellos negro azabache, ojos color violeta y con un cabello que lo distinguía de las otras personas.

El segundo hermano se llamaba Vash chico rudo que pareciera él era el mayor porque protegía tanto al mayor como a la menor, sabía mucho de administración y cómo manejar las cosas que tenían que ver con el dinero, de cabellos rubios, largos hasta donde empezaba sus hombros y ojos verde oliva, era serio y la mayor parte del tiempo tenía el ceño fruncido

Y la hermana pequeña, amable y sincera, controlaba el que sus hermanos no se pusieran a pelear, se llegó a cortar su cabello con tal de llegar a ser igual que su hermano Vash, la niña era inocente, dulce y comprensiva su nombre era Lily; con sus ojos verdes y cabellos rubios cual sol de la mañana.

Algo tenían en común y era su negocio banquero, Roderich era el pianista que daba sus conciertos de forma espectacular, asombrando a cualquiera, Vash se dedicaba a representarle y Lily de vez en cuando cantaba. Eran pobres sin embargo vivían un lugar donde algo lejos de la ciudad; ellos comprenden el valor del dinero y lo que implicaba el tenerlo en sus manos.

Un día le llegó al rubio una carta, explicando que fuera al puerto, habiendo un paquete para él con el pago de los aristócratas por un divertimento que hicieron los hermanos, Vash pedía a Roderich que cuidara a la pequeña Lily.

-¿Por qué no voy yo y tú cuidas a Lily?- habló el mayor-

-No, tú te pierdes en cuanto sales de casa- respondió el ojiverde y Roderich se cruzó de brazos molesto de que le digan una de sus verdades-.

-Hermano, ten cuidado, por favor- se escuchó la voz de la menor-.

-Tranquila Lily, mejor díganme que quieren para costear el precio y así traerlo-.

-Yo te pido hermano un violín para acompañar nuestras sagradas comidas- dijo el de cabello negro-.

-Yo solo te pido un listón que me distinga como la niña que soy, por favor-.

Con la bendición de sus hermanos partió, rentó un caballo y se fue al puerto. Allí le dieron 5 bolsas con oro, le dijeron que tuviera cuidado al regresar ya que ha habido casos de asaltos a quienes pasaban de regreso por el mismo camino.

Vash recordó el consejo yéndose por otro lado hasta llegarse a perder, ya empezaba a llover y el rubio tenía que refugiarse del agua si no quisiera tener un resfriado; no alcanzaba a ver nada pero lo que su caballo vio fue bastante comida para un solo caballo, en cuanto la observó hecho a galopar hasta llegar al lugar. El ojiverde se sujetó como pudo creyó que el caballo se había vuelto loco pero en cuanto vio que el cuadrúpedo fue por comida su alma descansó.

El muchacho no sabía dónde estaba investigó a donde se había llegado a cubrirse de la lluvia, como si conociera el lugar, vio un gran comedor y supuso que allí vivía un aristócrata por lo que no tomó nada hasta que su estómago le reclamó por comida, comenzó por las frutas hasta terminar por la carne. Escuchó a lo lejos unas voces, el rubio se precipitó se escondió debajo de la mesa.

-Te lo dije west ése venado no se me iba a escapar- dijo una voz-.

-Yo no dije que no lo alcanzaras sino que no debías alcanzarlo- habló la segunda voz aunque esta vez se oyó una respiración cerca tanto de un lado como del otro; el chico estaba asustado, levantaron abruptamente la mesa y fue entonces cuando vio a dos bestias enfrente del chico-.

-Kesesese mira a quién tenemos aquí Ludwig-.

-Sí un pequeño ratón, se comió nuestra comida-.

-Lo siento, perdónenme- pidió el mozo- soy pobre y tenía hambre, lo lamento-.

-Si tan pobre eres ¿por qué cargas 5 bolsas de oro?-.

-¿Esas bolsas? Me acaban de pagar, señores-.

-Se ve muy sincero al decirlo... -preguntó una a la otra-

-Kesesesese yo digo que lo matemos y después averiguamos si dijo la verdad- una de esas bestias le dio un zape a la otra- ¿por qué el golpe, West?-.

-Julchen ¿qué te dije sobre no juzgar a las personas antes?-.

-Que no debo hacerlo…- se sentó en 4 patas como si hubiera hecho algo malo un perro, claro más grande- ¿qué nos garantiza que dice la verdad?

Las bestias vieron detenidamente al muchacho compartieron miradas de complicidad.

-Bien, si eres pobre dime… ¿En dónde vives?-.

-Rentamos en una posada un cuarto con tan solo una cama para dormir-.

-Espera ¿tienes familia?- el rubio asintió- ¿cuántos son?

-Tengo dos hermanos, nuestros padres fallecieron cuando éramos pequeños-

-Pero apuesto a que son iguales a ti, kesesese-.

-Mi hermana si, solo un poco, mi hermano mayor no, él se parece a nuestra difunta madre- una risotada sacó una de las bestias-.

-Perdona a mi ruidosa prima, cuéntanos más, tal vez te perdonamos la vida por venir a nuestra casa sin nuestro consentimiento te puedes quedar a dormir y a la mañana te pediremos un favor -.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?- la bestia le sonrió-.

-Mañana te lo diremos, duerme- Vash no sabía que decir, veía aquella ferocidad pero era como si aquella imagen se le fuera de la mente y encontrara amabilidad, como un animal salvaje le diera de su comida a un gatito hambriento-.

El monstruo le llevó al joven a un cuarto lujoso, una cama cómoda, con dosel, una mesita de noche, un clóset y bastantes reliquias que fueron tiradas en el interior de aquél dormitorio.

-Que duermas bien y a gusto- la bestia cerró la puerta, el oliverde veía a todos lados esperaba que la criatura no le devorara mientras él dormía, se preguntaba qué le pedirías.

Llegó la mañana, el rubio revisaba que no le faltara nada de su cuerpo y no le hayan asaltado, todo estaba en orden a tal que pensó que lo que había pasado lo soñó, vio unas ropas que el rubio pensó que eran de su salvador así que no dudó en asearse y ponerse esas ropas, en lo que lo hacía pensó en que se había golpeado la cabeza y un señor se encargó de él, bajaba las escaleras lentamente descubriendo que no había cuadros de esa casa, sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio que una pierna de cerdo caía a sus pies.

-Oye niño ¿puedes darme esa pierna?- el mozo la agarró y feliz iba hasta descubrir lo que era un "sueño" era la realidad, suspiró y puso la carne sobre la mesa-.

-Te dejamos comida por allá- dijo el monstruo que en un principio le defendió de la otra bestia-.

-Gracias pero no tengo apetito- tragó saliva el muchacho- me dijeron que me ofrecerían un trato ¿de qué se trata?

-Primero no tienes derecho a hablarnos así, después de todo tú solo eres un ratón que se atrevió a venir a nuestro castillo, segundo si no estuviera mi primo aquí te hubiera hecho picadillo y tercero-.

-Ya cállate Julchen-.

-West eres en verdad un aguafiestas no le iba hacer nada- parecía como si ésa criatura hiciera pucheros- ¿verdad niñito?- le sonrió de oreja a oreja-.

-Bien, entonces deja de ahogarlo- parecía como si dos animales se pelearan por un trozo de carne- lo siento -habló una vez que se fue-

-D-Descuide... ¿señor...?-.

-Ludwig Beilschmidt, me llamo así y mi prima se llama María pero odia su nombre, así que ato llamó Julchen-.

-Vash, Vash Héderváry descuide lo entiendo mis primos son igual de problemáticos, bueno señor soy todo oídos ¿qué trato me hará?-.

-Verá, hablé con mi prima y no lo podremos dejar ir a menos de que...-se vio interrumpido por el muchacho quien le miraba fijo y con voz seria-.

-Señor tengo que volver mis hermanos deben de estar preocupados-.

-Lo siento no puedo hacer nada, a menos de que tus hermanos vengan a vivir aquí con nosotros, solo que tú tendrás que irte-.

-No, todo menos eso, señor Beilschmidt-.

-Lo lamento la ha sido tomada- su ceño se frunció, Vash no creía en lo que oyeron-.

-Me voy y no pienso regresar ni mis hermanos- se dio media vuelta y Julchen estaba ahí-.

-Creo que no lo has entendido niño, eres tú o son tus hermanos, pero no nos puedes hacer eso-.

-¿No puedo despedirme de ellos?-.

-Bien, les dirás adiós y regresarás con nosotros si no nosotros iremos por ti ¿comprendiste?- habló serio y de forma recta Ludwig-.

Vash tomó sus cosas y tal era su miedo, que cada paso que daba el caballo volteaba para que no le siguieran. Una vez que llegó a su casa sus hermanos demostraron su preocupación, la menor Lily le abrazó, mientras que el grande decía sus palabras de enojo y reproche:

-Tonto nos preocupaste ¿dónde te fuiste a meter?- aunque no lo demostrara el de ojos violetas se llegó a angustiar-.

El rubio se sentó y habló de su desventura, el castillo, la tormenta, de los extraños y míticos animales; que tenía que regresar a la fuerza.

-No hermano, yo iré contigo- habló el moreno-.

-Igual yo-.

-Lily, es que no entienden son grandes y feroces ésas criaturas, no sean testarudos-.

-Hermano- abrazó a su hermanita- la decisión ha sido tomada-.

-De acuerdo pero no me culpen de que salgan huyendo- dijo el segundo familiar-.

Vash guardó cuatro bolsas ocultas en su vivienda por si sus familiares se arrepentían y regresaban-.

Rentó un caballo más, el rubio subió a su hermana a su cuadrúpedo, Roderich se subió al otro y partieron rumbo al castillo de los animales. Llegaron, bajaron con sumo cuidado a su dulce niña. Tocaron a la puerta y aun el muchacho insistía en que debían irse que él afrontaría el crimen que cometió.

-Vash, no te dejaremos aquí- se abrió la puerta, no había nadie, claro los dueños del castillo estaban en las sobras-.

-Vaya, al parecer viniste con acompañantes-.

-Kesesese y su hermano está más feo que el mismo chicuelo- al mayor no le agradó mucho que le dijeran eso por lo que frunció el ceño y tomó más valor de lo que pensarían sus hermanos-.

-Cállate bestia analfabeta-.

-¿A quién le dices analfabeta, señor podrido?- Julchen se dejaba ver a la luz de la tarde y aun así el de ojos violetas no tuvo miedo no obstante cierta chiquilla se ocultaba detrás del ojiverde, Ludwig al darse cuenta de ello le dio otro zape a su acompañante-.

-Rayos West deja de hacer eso, no es nada asombroso-.

-Solo si dejas de asustar a los invitados- la barrera de la chiquilla se había puesto en guardia con un sus puños listo para pelear si se metía con alguno de sus seres queridos-.

-Perdone- se disculpó Ludwig- ¿quién es quién está atrás tuyo, Vash?-.

-Mi hermana su nombre es Lily-.

-Se nota que no tienen imaginación sus padres- decía la bestia "analfabeta"- ¿y tú cómo te llamas señorito "elegancia"?

-Me llamo Roderich, para tu información animal peludo-.

-Si me lo preguntas es un feo nombre-.

-Pues nadie te lo preguntó- Julchen tenía ganas de golpearlo pero era claro que su primo no dejaría que hiciera eso, se tragó su orgullo y se dio media vuelta-.

-Creo que les mostrare sus habitaciones y Vash quédate aquí, es una orden- dijo imponente la bestia sensata-.

-Tranquila Lily él no muerde -señaló a quien le exigió- solo cuídense de la otra -señala a Julchen quien veía a Vash con ojos de presa que sería una próxima decapitación-.

-Por supuesto ése animal inmundo no nos tocará-.

-Apresúrense-.

Roderich sujetó la mano de la pequeña y siguiendo a la enorme criatura quien les mostró sus habitaciones. Los dejó allí para que se acostumbraran a ese lugar. Ludwig bajó a despedir a Vash.

-Señor no voy a dejar a mis queridos hermanos se queden aquí.

-La decisión ha sido tomada y tus hermanos se quedarán- dijo aquél animal con exigencia-.

-Usted no puede…

-Puedo y lo haré - lo agarró y lo su caballo e hizo que éste se espantó y salió galopando rápidamente-.

-Vash- eran sus hermanos y la pequeña se fue como pudo a golpear el pecho del monstruo descubriendo que no le hacía nada ni siquiera un mínimo cosquilleo-.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- decía la niña con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-Ustedes son mis prisioneros- Julchen pateó la puerta cerrándola para cualquier rayo de sol o cualquier persona no entrara-.

-No nos puedes tratar así- dijo valiente el mayor-.

-Puede y lo hará- la niña corrió en dirección contraria, trató de abrir una ventana pero el marco de esta ya estaba vieja y oxidada a tal que sólo optó por irse a su cuarto asignado, pronto su familiar llegó y abrazó a la rubia-.

-Cuando sea de noche emprenderemos la escapada mientras tanto debemos aguantarnos a que se oscurezca- la chiquilla asintió-.

Cuando llegó la cena ninguno de los hermanos bajó a probar bocado, en vez de eso planeaban el cómo escapar. Una vez llegada la noche rompieron unas sábanas, para luego amarrar las unas con otras como una su fuera una cuerda, después las ataron a sus caderas y la otra en un poste de la cama.

-¿Estás lista, Lily?- susurraban para no despertar a las criaturas-.

-Si -se cubrieron con una manta lo bastante gruesa y tomando impulso rompieron la ventana y cayeron hasta el suelo, el muchacho se aferró a un abrazo para que su hermana no se hiciera daño, dejaron la manta y se fueron corriendo adentrándose en el corazón del bosque-.

-Lily corre sino ésas bestias nos atraparán- los dos no acostumbraban a correr y al poco trotar se cansaron hasta no poder más-.

Algo pasaba en ése bosque ya que comenzó a hacer calor, después comenzó a llover, granizar y al último nevar. Los hermanos ya veían venir la muerte se sujetaron las manos.

-Hermano… tengo frío…- la chiquilla se apegó al pecho de su hermano-.

-Pequeña no vayas a cerrar tus ojos, por favor hay que seguir-.

-Lo siento… ya no siento... las piernas- el mayor se asustó-.

-Lily, por favor, hermana si de los dos uno debe salvarse, elijo que tú te salves, sigamos-.

Poco a poco los hermanos perdieron toda fuerza de vida, solo Roderich notó unas sombras pequeñas, debían de ser lobos que los destazarían para luego ser su comida, su visión era de por sí borrosa, parpadeaba lentamente si debía morir lo haría con sus ojos abiertos, esa obscuridad se acercó, ya era lo último que vería y era… su muerte. Llegaron unas sombras mayores a defender a aquellos chicuelos con un final desafortunado como morir en plena nevada y siendo bufet de lobos; no eran más que los monstruos del castillo.

-No deberíamos ayudarles, Lud-.

-Tú guarda silencio y ayúdame-.

-Como tú digas mi general-.

Pronto alejaron a los lobos, Ludwig llevaba a la muchacha entre brazos mientras su prima llevaba al joven; volvieron a su hogar, pusieron a los jóvenes cerca del fuego y con un abrazo se les regresó su tono de color pero seguían aun en un sueño profundo por lo que los llevaron a sus cuartos y se quedaron a observar que debían de despertar.

La rubia despertó en la mañana, vio a la criatura que dormía y pensó: "tal parece que me salvaron pero… ¿dónde está Roderich?". Pronto se escuchó unas quejas era claro que al mayor no le agradaba que le miraran descansar. Se levantaron los primos desconcertados por la regañada y la furia del hermano.

-¡Esto es una falta de respeto haciendo esta cosa indecente cómo verme dormir!-.

-Antes di que te salvamos sus vidas, señor que no agradece nada- tanto la bajita como Ludwig fueron a ver que sucedía pero sólo vieron cuando la prima le daban una patada sacándola del cuarto del joven-¡Eso no fue unas gracias y me dolió! Para la próxima dejo que te mueras, señorito podrido-.

-No digas eso prima, el bosque les tendió una trampa y teníamos que ayudarles- el animal cruzó sus brazos enojada-.

-Por ti lo hice no por ellos ingratos que nos dejan, le hicimos un trato al rubio y solo tenía que cumplirlo-.

-Prima, entiende, no debimos imponer nuestra exigencia-.

-Pero se oyó tan asombroso que hasta me pusiste la piel de gallina de tantos nervios-.

-El fin no justifica los medios, dejémoslos solos-.

-Si vayamos a comer- dijo Julchen-.

-Tu baja primero yo tengo que hacer algo antes-.

-Entendido pero no te tardes- el estruendo de la criatura bajar era muy evidente; Ludwig suspiró, se regresó tocó la puerta del indignado.

-No abriré-.

-No es eso a lo que vengo, hay ropa para que te pongas, no está usada y espero sea de tu agrado- se volteó y se sorprendió que la joven le veía con atención- también hay ropa para t-.

-Sí… -miró el piso y la bestia se agachó a la altura de la pequeña-.

-¿Ocurre algo pequeña?- negó la chiquilla, en un momento le dio un beso a su mejilla-.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hermano y a mí-.

-No hay de qué… son mis invitados no dejaría que murieran, perdón por… decirles prisioneros- la rubia negó-.

-Después de lo que hicieron… no hay nada que perdonar-.

-Está bien, los esperamos para desayunar-.

Lily asintió, se fue a su cuarto, se vistió y parecía una bella muñequita aristócrata y su hermano no se quedaba atrás. Sus ropas lucían holanes a tal que no se pensaría que son pobres. Bajaron juntos los Héderváry, tanto Ludwig como Julchen se quedaron impresionados a su manera.

-Vaya que hermosa te ves Lily, te ves también elegante Roderich-.

-Gracias, Luddy- hizo una reverencia a las bestias-.

-Gracias señor Beilschmidt, su pelaje se ve muy bien- dijo el mayor-.

-Para ser pobres tienen bastante educación ¿no lo crees, West?-.

-Es que nosotros en un principio no vivíamos en las calles- las bestias se sorprendieron de la pequeña-.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- habló Julchen, la rubia miró a su familiar y éste asintió, para que hablara-.

-Es triste y lamentable así que… si nos permiten nos sentaremos y daremos inicio a nuestra historia- las criaturas le ofrecieron la silla a cada uno, tenían curiosidad de saber la historia de sus inquilinos-.

-Nuestros padres Sofía Edelstein y Daniel Héderváry, se conocieron en una fiesta de máscaras, digamos que fue amor a primera vista, su amor hizo que comenzaran a escribirse cartas de amor, mi querido padre era hijo de los de mayor poder económico por lo tanto se pensaba que él tendría un sí al pedir la mano de mi difunta madre, mi abuelo le dijo que no además de que empezó a maldecir a la familia Héderváry y ésta dijo que si alguna vez permitieron aquel cortejo de correo este ya no iba a ser posible, se veía demasiado claro que su amor no podía ser de parte de ninguna familia, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer; mi padre no se dio por vencido, juntos planearon escaparse, se llevaron dinero, mi madre el vestido de novia de mi abuela y marcharon hasta llegar hasta Austria donde se casaron y me concibieron, mis abuelos estaban tan molestos que cada uno por su cuenta comenzaron a buscarlos, se fueron a Suiza exhaustos pensaron que ya no les encontraron estando allí, a lo cual tuvieron a su segundo hijo y me refiero a Vash, mi madre no le había dicho que luego del segundo parto se sentía muy exhausta, tuvieron que hacer una última parada en un pueblito pequeño llamado Lichtenstein donde vivieron felices durante 7 largos años hasta que mi progenitora se embarazó de Lily, mi padre no sabía qué hacer, su trabajo en una fábrica no le rendiría para comida, techo o tan siquiera agua, solo podía mantener a 4 personas aunque mi padre hablara y dijera que no habría problemas en el fondo Vash y yo sabíamos que no era verdad, papá sufría financieramente, por lo que empezamos yo a estudiar la música y él a estudiar finanzas, en cuanto menos nos dimos cuenta mamá ya iba a dar a luz a nuestra hermana. En el momento del parto tanto mi hermano como yo salimos expulsados del cuarto que nos alojábamos; sólo podíamos oír los gritos de cualquier mujer que daba la vida a su hijo, en cuanto salió pudimos entrar, se notaba mucho la alegría de tener a Lily en sus brazos, se la presentaba a mamá cuando solo dijo que parecía muy tierno al cargar una pequeña tan linda como su segundo crío, nos pidió que y observamos a una indefensa y linda hermana, sus párpados comenzaban a cerrar cada vez más y más, lo único que dijo fue: "cuiden de Lily y de papá". Después de ello la fuimos a enterrar; papá cargaba a Lily mientras veía cómo bajaban aquel ataúd con el cuerpo inerte de su esposa y gran amor, mi querida madre Vash y yo nos tomábamos de las manos con gran aferro tanto que nos llegamos a hacer daño, mi progenitor se malpasaba pensando en los cuidados que debíamos tener y más por las enfermedades que nos pudiera dar a mí y mis hermanos más ella por ser la menor y aún ser un bebé de brazos, necesitaba más atención. Como pudimos hicimos el negocio de nuestra vida, yo tocaba el piano con obras de Beethoven, Mozart, Bach y muchos más, durante eso mi hermano recibía el dinero. Mi padre comenzó a enfermarse, su mismo mal le impedía mirar así que dejó de trabajar, a pesar de que le conseguimos un doctor, medicinas, no pudimos retrasar lo inevitable, el recuerdo que teníamos de él es una foto con nuestra madre y su inmenso amor que se tenían el uno al otro, lo último que recuerdo de él fue que nos descubrió y sólo nos sonrió nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado en cada presentación-.

-Ya entiendo… lo lamento- dijo el monstruo "decente" según Roderich-.

-Descuida, él murió hace mucho sin embargo mis padres nos enseñaron educación y se diría que tanto Vash como yo sabemos comportarnos eso le enseñamos a nuestra hermana, esos siete años de nuestra vida reíamos, gozábamos y hoy en día no es nada cómo aquellos, no obstante jamás la cambiaría por nada- dicho esto abrazó a la rubia-.

-Ya veo…-.

-No crean que cambiamos de opinión- hablaba Julchen dando señales de vida después del relato-.

-Julchen tiene razón… los necesitamos solo quédense tres meses… si después de ello se quieren ir… serán libres ¿aceptan? -Roderich vaciló y finalmente dijo-.

-Tres meses nada más ¿entendieron?- asintieron los primos-.

Comieron, disfrutaban de los alimentos mientras el austriaco regañaba la forma de comer de Julchen. Ludwig los llevó por todo el castillo reconociendo que la pequeña le llamaba la atención la biblioteca en cambio el mozo le atraía una sala con un piano enorme y un violín que estaba al fondo de la inmensa sala. Se quedó allí y pidió permiso para tocar el instrumento bello y dulce con el que soñó el austriaco tener.

La joven le ocurría algo solo veía los libros, tomó un libro y se dirigía a la sala donde estaba Roderich, le seguía la criatura.

-¿A dónde vas pequeña?-.

-Voy a pedirle que me lea mi hermano- se detuvieron Ludwig estaba confundido-.

-¿No sabes leer?- Lily negó- ¿nunca supiste?

-Mi padre murió antes de enseñarme a leer y cada que oía a Roderich cantar yo me la aprendía de memoria-.

-Es sorprendente pero… ven -le agarró la muñeca llevándola otra vez a los inmensos libreros con montones de esos objetos-.

-¿Qué sucede Ludwig?-.

-Tu hermano debe estar ocupado ¿no quisieras que yo te lo leyera?- a la chiquilla le brillaron los ojos-.

-¿Podrías?-.

-Claro- se sentaron en el suelo empezando con la lectura-.

Por otro lado...

Roderich solo veía, tocaba ese aparato como si fuera un tesoro invaluable.

-Tal parece que te gustó mi violín-.

-¿Es tuyo? ¿Cómo puede ser tuyo?-.

-Ve la parte de atrás, dice la palabra María tachada y en su lugar traté de que se leyera "Julchen", me llamo María por favor no te burles lo sé no es tan asombroso-.

-Pero María… es un bonito nombre- comenzó a reírse Julchen-.

-No trates de ser amable con ese nombre no me agrada para nada, solo no lo rompas- se dio media vuelta cuando el joven le sujetó la muñeca o lo que aparentaba ser una muñeca-.

-Perdona la molestia, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-.

-Claro… solo suelta mi mano ¿quieres?-el Austriaco se impresionó de lo que había hecho-.

-Ah! Disculpa -le soltó la extremidad de Julchen- quisiera que me enseñaras a tocar este instrumento ¿pudieras?

-¿Enseñarte? ¿Yo?- el animal ni se la podía creer-.

-Sí, a menos de que tu primo sepa tocarlo-.

-Kesesese nadie toca mejor que yo incluso a West le cuesta trabajo-.

-¿Me enseñarás a tocar?- estaba sorprendido el muchacho-.

-A tocarlo hasta con los ojos cerrados kesesese ¿quieres empezar ahorita, discípulo?-.

-Sí, por favor… maestra-.

En cuestión de segundos se pusieron a tocar, en minutos Ludwig y Lily quedaron dormidos después de dos libros, horas se levantaron, comieron y siguieron sus actividades solo que los lectores tomaron 5 libros y la bestia leyó para la pequeña. Días pasaron para que Roderich lograra tocar escalas, la chiquilla en cambio era motivada a que leyera gracias a las clases del monstruo. Semanas pasaron hasta que el mozo lograra al fin tocar tres hermosas canciones.

Ya habían pasado un mes y medio; ellos estaban encantados con las bestias y sus formas de instruir a los Héderváry, en lo tanto ellos sabían cada vez más y más sobre aquéllos animales sin saber por qué del hechizo.

Fue tan rápido el tiempo que acordaron tanto Julchen como Ludwig dar un banquete para despedirlos mientras ellos tocaban los instrumentos. A la mañana siguiente:

-Toma te doy mi violín-.

-Pero… es tuyo-.

-Ya no más, no serás tan increíble como yo pero puedes seguir intentándolo-.

-Danke-.

En lo que se despedían el austriaco con Julchen, la joven hablaba con Lud:

-Toma te doy este listón y te doy el primer libro que te leí- la rubia lo abrazó dulce y como podía-.

-Danke Luddy-.

Ambos partieron en el caballo que no se había ido, sintieron cierta añoranza una vez que vieron el pueblo. Cuando volvieron a su hogar, Vash había caído en depresión y solo el ver a sus familiares le levantó el ánimo. No obstante ellos extrañaban a las bestias así que solo fue una semana y lo decidieron regresarían al castillo con todo y el rubio.

Llamaron a la puerta y nadie acudió, se extrañaron tanto de ello que se metieron al jardín y vieron a las criaturas tiradas, el mayor fue por María y la menor por Ludwig.

-Lo siento, sin ustedes nos morimos-.

-Pero ya volvimos, por favor no mueran ¿qué podemos hacer para que ya no mueran?-.

-Si su segundo hermano nos permite ¿se casarían con nosotros?-.

La propuesta la hizo con amor puro Ludwig, sólo faltaba la respuesta de los jóvenes, la ojiverde lo abrazó.

-Yo sí me casaré contigo bestia- Luddy sonrió y le regresó el abrazo.

-Julchen… María yo acepto casarme contigo… solo si dejas de ser una tonta al comer-.

-No prometo nada, solo trataré- sonrió como si hubiera hecho una travesura-.

De repente los monstruos se convirtieron en humanos; Ludwig un joven, alto, musculoso, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, Julchen en una joven delgada, de cabellos peli plateados tan largos que le llegaban a cubrir sus glúteos, de ojos violetas.

-Gracias- habla Lud- una joven hechicera embrujó tanto a mi prima como a mí-.

-A María ya me lo creo, pero tú ¿por qué?-.

-Por no regañarla, no dar crédito al amor y darle importancia al trabajo que los sentimientos-.

-Eso ya no importa, porque ustedes personas no tan asombrosas rompieron el embrujo- dicho esto la peli plateada abrazó al joven y este le dio un pequeño golpecito en la persona-.

-Obaka-san, no hagas cosas indecentes -Roderich se sonrojó-.

-Pero eso no explica lo del bosque-.

-West sabe eso-.

-La bruja dijo que el bosque estaba conectado con nuestro corazón, por eso… sintieron calor cuando estábamos felices, a llover cuando nos hallamos preocupados por por ustedes, granizó porque nos llenamos de rabia en el momento en que se fueron y granizó porque… teníamos miedo de que los perdiéramos-.

La niña lo abrazó; este la cargó ya en estando arriba le dio un beso a sus labios, los Héderváry impresionados se quedaron con la boca abierta, Julchen en el momento menos pensado, agarró al austriaco y le dio un beso a sus labios sonrojándolo.

Se casaron, en medio del gran y barato casamiento Vash encontró a cierta holandesa quien notó el impecable ahorro de la boda. Gilbert asistió con su esposa Elisabetha y todos los conocidos de las parejas… y ya sabrán como terminó, con un "vivieron felices para siempre".

Fin.


End file.
